I Tease you?
by Mitsuki Sumeragi
Summary: [MomoRyo] Te molesto Momo sempai? Momo chan tiene que lidear con un fastidioso principe. Para el cumple de Rei chan. Muerte a la mona trenzuda


Título: Tease you

Género: Shonen ai

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Autora: Mitsuki Hiwatari

Paring: MomoRyo

Declaimer: Nada me pertenece, ya quisiera yo ¬.¬

-

-

-

-

Este fic esta hecho única y especialmente para Rei chan por su cumpleaños!

Feliz cumple alumnita! -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

-

-

-

-

Nanako les sonrió dulcemente a los dos adolescentes en la puerta.

El menor hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y paso a un lado de ella entrando en la casa.

El mas alto amplio su sonrisa frente a la anfitriona

-Kobanwa Nanako san - saludo con vos cantarina.

-Momo sempai- Llamo con vos fastidiada Echizen desde adentro.

-voy!- contesto gritando, mientras dejaba, apresurado, sus zapatos en la puerta.

Corrió al interior y subió la escalera, descubriendo al adolescente al entrar a la habitación.

Dejo sus cosas despanzurradas por el piso.

Y estiro su cuerpo.

Ryoma lo miro por debajo de su gorra.

Sacando sus cuadernos se sentó en el escritorio.

Momo hizo un puchero.

Tenia baja Ingles, y su madre le había dicho que si no mejoraba le iba a conseguir un tutor.

Tembló ante la idea.

Esa era la razón por la cual ahora estaba en la casa del caprichoso príncipe.

Momo se dejo caer sobre la cama.

Ryoma empezó a escribir en su cuaderno.

Se incorporó de su cómoda posición y se sentó también dispuesto a terminar con su tarea.

El sonido del lápiz al rasgar el papel era el único sonido además de las respiraciones pausadas de ambos.

Llevaban más de media hora sin hablar.

El de ojos dorados contemplo, disimulado, el semblante inusualmente serio de su sempai.

Le estaba prestando _demasiada _atención a esa _estúpida_ tarea.

Frunció el seño ante la idea.

Miro su lápiz, una media sonrisa traviesa se deslizo por sus labios.

Disimuladamente dejo caer el lápiz al suelo, entre Takeshi y él.

-Momo sempai- llamó con vos neutra.

El aludido, un poco perdido levanto la vista de la hoja en la cual escribía.

Cuestiono con los ojos a Ryoma

El príncipe sin mediar palabra, dirigió sus preciosas orbes al piso, donde se ubicaba su lápiz.

Takeshi siguió la trayectoria, descubriendo el botado objeto.

Suspiro resignado, y se inclinó desde la silla tomando el lápiz y dándoselo al caprichoso príncipe.

Quien asintió en agradecimiento.

Momo volvió a su escrito.

Ryoma volvió a mirar a Takeshi, sus ojos brillando divertidos.

Deslizando una mano por el borde del escritorio, rozo por _accidente_ una lapicera, que _justo_ se cayó.

-Momo sempai- volvió a interrumpir, su vos sin denotar lo divertido que estaba por molestar a Momo

-Que?- contesto sin voltear siquiera los ojos.

Echizen frunció los labios, frustrado.

-Momo sempai- su vos sonó molesta.

Takeshi parpadeó y levantó la vista de su tarea.

-Que sucede?- interrogó, sus orbes violáceas contra las profundas doradas.

Ryoma bajó la vista y Takeshi volvió a fijarse en el piso.

Levanto una ceja, intrigado.

-Esta más cerca tuyo- farfullo en mayor, volviendo a centrar sus ojos en los del niño.

Las orbes felinas brillaron peligrosas.

Momo sudo en frió, una sonrisa medio chueca jugando en su boca.

Se inclino por segunda vez recogiendo el objeto y dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

Volvió a centrarse en su tarea.

-Momo sempai- podría haber jurado que la vos de Ryoma había sonado ligeramente divertida.

-Si?- cuestionó, terminando de escribir un ejercicio, pero sin mirar a su compañero..

-Momo sempai-Llamó de nuevo

Lo ignoró, necesitaba terminar con ese maldito verbo, tenia que estar en presente o en futuro?

Ryoma levanto las cejas, al verse ignorado.

Sonrió sarcásticamente

-"no puedes ignorarme Momo sempai"- pensó Echizen, divertido.

-Momo sempai, Momo sempai, Momo sempai, Momo sempai- farfullo de corrido y sin respirar.

Momo cerró los ojos un instante.

Se volteo, tratando de controlarse.

-Si..?- volvió a contestar, respirando pausadamente, para no gritarle.

Ryoma hizo un gesto con la cabeza, marcando al piso, _de nuevo._

Momo volvió a mirar al susodicho objeto marcado.

-Caprichoso-susurro entre dientes

Rodó los ojos, inclinándose_, de nuevo_, y recogiendo la goma de Echizen, quien _misteriosamente_ estaba dejando sus cosas caer.

-

-----.

-

-Momo sempai- farfullo por enésima ves el caprichoso príncipe, ya sin esconder la sonrisa traviesa.

Momo golpeo frustrado su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Momo sempai- volvió a repetir riéndose disimuladamente.

Momo se alejo de la mesa con silla y todo, y encaro hacia su acompañante.

-QUE? Que quieres Echizen?- gritó molesto- Que quieres…?- repitió en un susurro visiblemente fastidiado.

Llevaba dos horas desde que habían llegado a la casa de Ryoma, y la última hora y media Echizen se la pasó dejando caer cosas, y hacerle levantarlas,e ir a buscar cosas, que resultaba luego no necesitaba.

Y ahora lo llamaba otra vez!

Estaba al borde de la histeria.

-nada- contesto el menor, corriendo la cara hacia un lado, luciendo indiferente.

El mayor levanto la vista, Ryoma estaba sonriendo, le sonreía con burla.

Iba a ahorcarlo, mucho y muy fuerte y después iba a…

Detuvo sus pensamientos asesinos al sentir movimiento cerca.

Levanto la cabeza, pero fue demasiado tarde.

El aliento abandono sus pulmones y la sangre recorrió veloz su cuerpo.

Ryoma se había acercado en algún momento y ahora esta sentado, cómodamente en sus piernas , de frente a él.

-Ryoma…- susurro incoherente.

-Um?- cuestionó divertido el de primer año, acomodándose más cerca del cuerpo del mayor.

-"oh dios"- pensó Takeshi, visiblemente agitado.

Echizen rozaba su entre pierna, y las cosas se estaban poniendo _difíciles._

Ryoma se movió, entre abriendo las piernas acomodándose al cuerpo de Momo.

Takeshi sonrojado soltó un sonoro jadeo.

El ojimiel rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del mayor

Momoshiro tensó y enderezó como una tabla, ante la repentina cercanía.

Ryoma rió malicioso, antes de repartir leves besos por el cuello del más alto.

El niño en un fluido movimiento llevo sus cuerpos aun más juntos.

Sus rodillas estaban ahora en la cadera del agitado adolescente de ojos violetas.

Presionó sus caderas juntas.

Takeshi se mordió el labio.

-Es…pera…-jadeo Momoshiro, tomando la cintura del niño alejándolo levemente.

-Tengo…ah-Suspiro, Ryoma se acerco de nuevo y deslizo sus labios sobre la clavícula del más alto.

-Que terminar… Mi tarea…-continuo, farfullando agitado, al borde de perder el control.

Ryoma hizo una mueca de molestia que Momo no percibió.

Una idea cruzo por su mente, sus ojos dorados brillaron encantados.

Se levanto de su _cómodo_ asiento.

Takeshi suspiro aliviado, aunque aun sentía su cuerpo hervir.

Acomodo la silla, dejándola lo suficiente mente lejos como para poder estirar las piernas y leer cómodamente.

Sintió las manos de Echizen en sus rodillas y sorprendido volteo la cabeza.

Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salio de esta.

Ryoma volvió a acomodarse sobre el.

Ahora miraba hacia adelante, dejándole una _preciosa_ visión de su espalda y cuello.

-ehh… mi tarea Ryoma- tartamudeo dudoso.

-Um? – Ryoma ladeo la cabeza permitiéndole a Takeshi ver uno de sus profundos ojos dorados.

-Así no te molesto- Contesto, todavía mirándolo.

Sonrió felinamente.

-Quieres que me vaya Momo sempai?- pregunto divertido.

Momoshiro trago duro, los ojos de Ryoma brillaban lujuriosos.

-…no…- susurró.

Ryoma pego su espalda al pecho del mayor, permitiéndole así poder visualizar y alcanzar la mesa.

Takeshi, trató de controlar su respiración, mientras tomaba su trabajo de ingles.

Empezó a contestar, concentrado en la criatura sobre el más que en el insulso papel.

Podía percibir en su regazo cada movimiento y respiración Ryoma.

Escribió sin prestar atención a lo que hacia.

-mmm...- el sonido de Echizen lo bajo de su nube

Ryoma se apoyo contra la mesa, separándose del pecho de Takeshi.

Su precioso cuello a la vista de mayor, se curvó tentador, mientras su dueño corregía una de las respuestas.

Se inclino despacio hacia el más pequeño.

Ryoma lo sintió respirar en su nuca.

Sonrió, si algo no resistía Momo sempai era su cuello.

Ryoma fingió ignorar el movimiento, mientras seguía verificando los ejercicios.

El mayor bajo sus labios por el cuello expuesto frente a el, con deleite.

Echizen suspiro suavemente.

Se movió hacia atrás presionándose contra la entre pierna del oji violeta.

Momo deslizo su boca hasta la clavícula de Ryoma y lo mordió.

-Momo sempai- farfullo meneándose provocador contra el.

-No tienes que terminar con la tar—

El mayor no lo dejo continuar atrayéndolo por la nuca para un feroz beso.

-Olvídalo, eso puede esperar- gruño, volviendo a tomar posesión de los carnosos labios del príncipe.

Echizen se volteo aun sobre las piernas de Momo, quedando de frente a el, permitiéndole un mejor acceso a su boca.

Las manos de Takeshi encontraron camino a su cintura.

Ryoma a penas se dio cuenta que era levantado en vilo y sentado sobre la mesa.

Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Momo, sus cuerpos produciendo una encantadora fricción.

Ryoma se reclino mas contra la mesa, empujando con _satisfacción_ todos los cuadernos de Momo.

Desprendió con manos ágiles la camisa blanca del oji violeta, lanzándola al piso.

Sus pequeñas manos vagaron por el amplio pecho.

La boca ansiosa de su sempai besaba con posesividad la propia.

Momo se deshizo de su remera, y de sus pantalones rápidamente.

Bajo besando y recorriendo la piel suave de su pequeño amante con extrema dulzura.

Ryoma bufo.

Takeshi lo trataba como una delicada niña.

Lo mordió en el hombro, Momoshiro jadeo, pero no soltó una queja.

Ryoma lamió, deleitado la rojiza marca.

Sintió las manos de Takeshi levantarlo.

Soltó un gruñido sorprendido, llevo las manos al cuello de Momoy se dejo llevar.

Las suaves sabanas de su cama, acariciaron su piel.

Momo se posesionó sobre el, cubriendo su cuerpo.

Beso sus labios y continuó bajando por su cuello.

Ryoma gimió despacio cuando su amante jugueteo con el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ambos cuerpos desnudos se rozaban con descaro.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas.

Ryoma farfullo incoherencias al sentir el miembro punzante de su sempai deslizarse por su estrecha entrada.

Takeshi gimió, Ryoma estaba demasiado tenso y lo oprimía desde el interior.

Jadeó, quedándose quieto, para el era placentero, pero para Ryoma debía ser extremadamente doloroso.

Trato de calmar su respiración, mientras el menor se acostumbraba a la intrusión.

Se apoyo con las manos cerca de la cintura de Ryoma y elevó las piernas del niño, permitiendo así que la posición no fuera tan incomoda.

Ryoma lo beso, dulcemente, agradeciendo el gesto en silencio.

-Muévete- susurró contra sus labios.

Momoshiro obedeció, los movimientos eran pausados permitiendo, que se acostumbrase a la sensación.

Las uñas de Ryoma trazaron un camino en su espalda.

Gritó adolorido

-más rápido.- aulló contra su cuello el menor.

-pero…- protesto aun sintiendo su espalda arder.

-ahora- farfullo, furioso.

La próxima vez tendría que preparar mejor al malcriado, se había apresurado demasiado y sabia que lo lastimaría si se movía rápido.

-Momo!- grito Echizen, impaciente , mordiéndole la clavícula.

-Me dirás si te duele?- pregunto agitado, apenas pudiendo sostener un pensamiento coherente en su nublada mente.

- Si…-

Al escuchar la respuesta Takeshi sonrió, bajo hasta su boca y lo beso.

La primera envestida hizo que Ryoma abriera los ojos y ahogara un gemido en la boca húmeda de Momo.

Mitad dolor, mitad placer.

Las agitadas respiraciones , gemidos y susurros incoherentes llenaron el caldeado ambiente.

Ambos terminaron cayendo uno sobre el otro, sonrojados y exhaustos.

Takeshi levanto su cuerpo recostándose a un costado del desnudo niño, para no aplastarlo, dada la diferencia de tamaños.

Envolvió sus brazos sobre el más pequeño, quien gruñó, pero se arrellanó en el apretado abrazo.

Su cabeza se oculto en el hombro de Momoshiro.

Observo con deleite la marca rojiza trazada en la piel de su sempai por sus propios dientes.

La recorrió con la mano.

Su mano fue atrapada por otra mayor, que la envolvió con dulzura.

-Sabes, tienes una obsesión en dejar marcas donde se vean- dijo entre abriendo ojos violáceos.

Ryoma lo miro sin comprender.

Así- susurro dejando su boca succionar el cuello de menor.

Una marca tan rojiza como la propia, se dejo ver.

Ryoma llevo la mano hasta su propio cuello y frunció el seño.

-eso es por molestarme- contesto a la pregunta muda guiñándole un ojo.

Ryoma oculto su cabeza debajo del mentón del mayor.

-Voy a molestarte más seguido- farfulló adormilado.

-Lo haces…- contesto haciendo un gracioso puchero Takeshi.

-Nope…- bostezo y cerro los ojos, durmiéndose casi al instante, envuelto en el calor de los brazos de su sempai.

-...Todo el tiempo, y sabes como hacerlo- termino la frase.

Sonrió y juntando más su cuerpo al de Ryoma se durmió.

Mañana tendría una pila de deberes, y lo más probable un tutor de inglés.

-

-

Owari

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Feliz cumple Rei chan!

Este fic, por si no te enteraste aun - es por tu cumpleaños!

Tu sensei, Mitsuki


End file.
